Dermatological conditions such as sebhorreic dermatitis affect many newborn infants. Although medical treatments are available for these conditions, a frequently prescribed therapy is the regular cleansing of the infant in the affected area. In the case of the scalp conditions such as cradle cap, regular shampooing and massaging of the scalp is often prescribed. In order to remove the scales and oily matter associated with this condition vigorous scrubbing or massaging of the affected area is often recommended.
Given the prescribed treatment parents are often concerned that they will injure the infant's skin or the soft spots at the anterior and posterior aspects of its head. Moreover, a small infant must be supported while it is bathed and shampooed. This usually means that at least one of the parent's arms and hands must be used to support the baby leaving only one hand to do the bathing and shampooing.
It is now known that human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the virus that causes acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) is transmitted through exposure to infected blood and vaginal secretions associated with the delivery of a baby. Therefore, it is imperative that health care workers who handle newly born infants, especially those who cleanse the blood and bodily secretions from the newly born infant's head, wear protective hand coverings.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have a hand covering which facilitates cleansing and shampooing of new infants, which provides means for gently but effectively massaging or scrubbing the scalp of an infant, particularly one affected with a dermatological condition, and which requires the use of only one hand by the person bathing the child.